Jeremy
by Erisol Vantas
Summary: okay so like a few years ago I decided to attempt a creepypasta so ha here ya go?


Jeremy was a 13 year old boy always wearing a black hoodie and pants trying to blend into the shadows,trying,but hiding never helped his father would always find him,always rape him...now Jeremy had a mother but she was rarely there and when she was she would never believe her son...every night he wold scream in pain but he knew he couldn't fight back that would only make things worse he knew if he fought his father he would only get beat, he had found that out the hard way. Jeremy had so many cuts and bruises there was no way to hide them anymore and Jeremy would often times wake up shaking not knowing what to father walked in his room drunk and half naked "i'm going out...you will stay here in your room"

Jeremy nodded slightly as he muttered something under his breath his father looked at him sternly "what did you say boy!" he snapped, Jeremy didn't answer him his father had became angry with this and he left the room and came back moments later with a metal rod looking at his son. Jeremy still never answered him "you'll never amount to anything your a bad child you never listen and you don't deserve life if it wasn't for your mother you would be dead" he struck his son repeatedly until he heard bones break. Jeremy was on the ground gasping for air screaming in agony covered in blood his father just smirked "now maybe you'll learn some respect" he kicked his gut and throwing the rod at him as he walked out of the blood stained bedroom Jeremy was laying in the dark room grabbing at his broken bones coughing up blood as he cried silently until he blacked out. A few hours later Jeremy awoke to a loud banging noise coming from the living room Jeremy shook in fear worrying it was his father "d-dad!" he called out. there was no answer, Jeremy tried to get up but immanently fell back down. he heard the bang again only closer Jeremy started shaking violently as he hears the banging getting closer and closer then just like that the banging stopped and all he heard was footsteps he scrambled to the back wall of his room wheezing in pain then the door opened, he closed his eyes tight looking away not knowing what he might see then he heard a voice,a females voice that gasped and exclaimed "Jeremy!" it was his mother Jeremy turned opening his eyes that were filled with tears and looked at his mother

"m-mom" he said weakly

"what-what happened to you" she didn't wait for an answer she instantly scooped him in her arms and drove him to the hospital. When they reached the hospital Jeremy was imminently taken to the emergency room the doctors had told his mother to wait in the waiting room, they set Jeremy on one of the hospital beds and he groaned in pain the doctors took note of this and gave him some pain killers. Jeremy couldn't keep still he tossed and turned in the hospital bed so the doctors tied him to the bed so he would hold still then they give him drugs to sleep. Jeremy tried to fight the drugs but fell asleep soon after exaused, doctors gave him antibiotics and preformed Jeremy woke he didn't see anyone in the room "mom" he called out,no answer. A few seconds later Jeremy's mom and the doctors came in they said Jeremy could go home but he needs to be careful, he had 3 broken ribs a broken arm a broken leg and a broken wrist. Jeremy's mother took him home and they waited in his room for his father to return home.A few hours later his father stumbled in and snickered "Jeremyyyy where are youuuuu" his expression darkened "you better still be in your fucking room" Jeremy began to shake his mother took note of this and tried to comfort him but Jeremy still shook furiously as he heard his fathers foot steps. he walked in Jeremys room throwing a beer bottle to the floor "Jeremy why didn't i get answer" he snapped flicking on the lights seeing his wife "oh, hey Kathren what-what are you doing here?" he said with a shaky voice

"what happened to Jeremy?"she asked as calmly as possible

"huh?"

"i said, what happened to Jeremy!"

his father grinned "i taught him a lesson, he wasn't listening to me"

his mother was furious "What!? how the hell could you do that to a child"

"I don't approve of you yelling at me Kathren"

his mother got up and walked over to her husband and was about to slap him but right as her hand came down Jeremys father grabbed it and broke it throwing his wife to the floor. jeremy seeing the blood began to snicker and twitch "y-you never could stop f-father weather-weather its me or m-mother all you do is beat and r-rape us" he grinned and stumbled towards his father ignoring the pain and the crunching of his bones as he stood "why-why is that father?"

Jeremys father kicked his son to the ground "get the hell away from me boy" Jeremy curled up into a ball feeling as though he was going to puke, his father looked back at his wife "and now for you", he dragged her to another "room of hell" as Jeremy referred to it because right now he was in hell, his own personal hell.

jeremy was in his room still breathing heavy regaining his sences wondering were his parents were...his father had taken his mother to a diffrent room hours ago, and yet, the house was compleatly silent the only thing that could be heard were a few mice scurrying around his mother on the other hand had been brutaly beaten and remain unconcious as his father was in the living room sitting in a chair contumplaiting what do do next, he thought about how his wive pittyed her son and he understood it perfectly...it was all his fault everything, everything was all Jeremys fault he stood and headed for Jeremys room, Jeremy payed no attention to him as he entered his room

"how did your mother find out about this...did you call her?"

"no, i didnt"

"LIAR"

"im not lying!"

his father kicks him once again "you bitch dont yell at me" he grabs the pole from the ground and begins stricking him over and over and over again at first Jeremy began screeming, but as the beating continues it grows into a laughter "what the hells so funny" his father growls Jeremy keeps laughing as he shows his father his bloos coaked clothing and skin smiling brightly as he stands, feeling his femur crack and brake more as he staggers toward his father "i-its funny how-how you can be so crule to m-mother and I when we didnt do-d-do anything...and n-now father...i think-i think its your turn" his laughing gets a bit more intence his father not knowing what to do, backs up a bit Jeremy dosent hesitate to charge at his father but his father grins and grabs him by the neck holding him up to the wall off the ground Jeremy strugles and pulls trying to pry his fathers hands away from his neck but knowing its no use, he lashed at his farthers hands but his fathers grip just gets tighter and tighter untill Jeremy gives in and faints under the lack of air. Jeremy wakes hours later with a pain so unbarable he cant stand but want to puke, he breaths heavy wondering how long he was out where his father was and if is mother was ok he drags himself to the door then trys to stand after 5 attempts hes standing he takes a few steps to the doorway with the pain and crunching of bone with each step as he stumbles out the doorway and to the only other room where he was sure his mother was, he slightly knocks not knowing where his father is "m-mom?" hes quietly "a-are you in there?" after calling for her numerous time he finially turns the doornob and pushes open the door peering inside unable to see anything he calls again "m-mom?" he searches desperatly for a lightswitch untill his blood covered hand grips the switch and flicks on the looks from the blood smudged switch to the blood stained room and sees somthing that makes him fall backward out the doorway crying trying to convince himself that it wasnt true...trying to convince himself that the dead bloody scared corpse in front of him...wasnt his mother. Jeremys dad appears behind him and places a knife to his sons neck "she got what she deserved for bringing a child like you in this world...and now im gunna take you out of it Jeremy ignoring his father still staring at his mothers body "m-mom" he cryed. his father pulled the knife so it cuts the first layer of skin on his neck and blood slides down his neck Jeremy finialy noticing the pain grabs at his neck accidently pushing the knife further into his neck and he screams in pain his father just laughs dragging him into the room by the knife Jeremy grabed the knife from his father and kicked away from him. his father reacted furiously and grabed him by the hair smashing his face into the wall untill theres a whole in the wall then kicks his back into the wall and leaves the room locking it tight Jeremy falls backward onto the concreat floor and turns to face his mother whos covered in cuts burses and blood with her guts spread out on the floor Jeremy crawls over the his decomposing mother and placed his hands on her cheeks and and he began to cry "w-why...WHY-WHY DID HE K-KILL YOU ITS NOT YOUR F-FAULT!" the crying goes on for hours untill his father finially barges through the door "shut the hell up boy your making to much noise..." but Jeremy dosent stop he just keeps crying "...are you gunna shut up...or am i gunna have to MAKE you!?" his father says while holding a black leather belt in his hands with a wide grin, but Jeremy dosent aknowledge him no all he does is ignore his father and stare at his dead mangled mother as he slides his fingers into her warm blood and oozing guts only to feel, only to see...that her hearts still beating, his eyes widen right as his fathers belt makes contact with Jeremys back riping his shirt open leaving a large red bloody gash Jeremy grunts and grits his teath tears flowing down the sides of his face as he pushes his hand past the organs to the beating heart that he pulls closer to him feeling the faint beating of the heart "thump thump, thump thump" he slightly squishes the heart in his hand as the belts brought back down, hitting instead the back of his neck insteas but Jeremy just keeps focusing on the heart he now holds in his hands knowing his mothers suffering but not wanting to let her go, a few tears slip, his mind racing thinking about what he should do, should he run should he fight should he just take the pain or should he just-. that was it that was the last thought untill his mind goes compleatly blank and he looks at the heart in his hand with dark blank eyes and grips it so hard it bursts or rather explodes in his hand leaving blood splattering,spilling,and sqirting everywhere his father with a few blood stains on him grows angrily whiping the belt at him, as it makes contact with Jeremy it slashes through a LARGE area on his back in the shape of an X as it drips blood Jeremy turns eyes filled with pain agony fear and,anger as he faces his father, his father had already pulled the belt back ready to strike again as he whips it again Jeremy attempts to dodge it but it instead slashes deaply through his neck as Jeremy struggles to breath choking on his own blood he sees his father smiling ready once again to strike him...(this is it) he thinks (this is my end) his father whips the belt as hard as he can and Jeremy squints his eyes shut waiting for his end...but when he realizes that its been far to long for the strike to ever come in contact with him, he opens his eyes only to see that hes now holding the blood covered belt in a tight grip he looked at his father who is crearly astonished "w-what!?" he questions but Jeremy smiled no rather he grined realizing that this is his chance and if want this to end he needs to do it now he struggles to stand using the belt for assistance and wincing as his leg cracks and the rest of his broken bones collide with eachother, he staggers toward his father holding the belt "feel the pain i felt" he wheases out as he closes his eyes and raises the belt to strike his father. After a few seconds...he findes that he cant...he cant bring himself to bring down the belt that his father had brought down on him so many times in the past...it was like he was frozen in place unable to move...unable to do such a simple thing. Jeremy's father took advantage of this and grabed Jeremy slamming him into a wall...he let go of Jeremy and went to the door, looking back at him still astonished by what had just hapened "mark my words boy...ill get you for that" he pulled the door shut and locked it, begining to clean the house and his clothes of any blood traces that may have been left behind. Jeremy cowered into a corner, hugging his knees as tears rushed down his face... 


End file.
